Metal Cross High School Host Club!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Max Tate attends one of the country's most prestige high schools: Metal Cross Academy, There he becomes friends with Gingka Hagane, soon after he learns that Gingka is part of the school's host club and he end ups joining club as Max is pulled into the club's many adventures as a romance begins between Gingka and Max... Rated T, yaoi crossover story highly inspired by Ouran HSHC
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Cross High School Host Club!**

**Author's note: **_I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club from the start of this week and I absolutely loved it and it gave a whole bunch of ideas for fanfics, crossovers and elements I could add to the other pairings I ship. So I decided to make two fanfics featuring characters in the plot shown in the Ouran anime. _

_One for Spiritshipping for Jaden and Jesse from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and this one featuring my own ship between Max Tate from Original Beyblade series and Gingka Hagane from the metal fight Beyblade series. This will be the second story in which I ship Gingka and Max together so I hope you enjoy it!_

_Max will be the only character from the original series to be featured in the main cast of this story for now will most of the characters will my favourite ones from the metal series. Together they'll be this fanfic's version of the Ouran Host club gang, most of the scripting will from the anime just with these characters._

_Now let's get started with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Max Tate, a young mechanical scholarship attends a prestige high school: Metal Cross High school who comes from an average class family feels a little out of place at this school for rich kids. However everything changes when he becomes friends with Gingka Hagane, who begins to fall for the new kid as he then discovers his new friend is part of the school's host club.

There meets Gingka's other friends and soon after due to an incident he becomes a member in order to repay a debt to the club! With the chaos of studying, teenage drama, family and the host club, Gingka's feelings for Max grow as does Max's feelings for him, along with other members falling for him and clashing for his attention, friendship and love, the tale of comical and romantic adventures for the school's host club...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Metal Cross High School, a fresh start for me!<strong>

It was bright morning over of a large city, the skies were a clear blue with the sun shining out over the city, all the buildings and establishments had Japanese language on as this city was somewhere in Japan. This was metal fusion city, the metropolis was filled with high tech with transportation, appliances, and business and leisure establishments. The city was divided by the social and economic classes, and the area in particular was the focus of this tale, in the upper class section of the city a young man was walking down a street.

He had short but wild looking light blonde hair with slight pale white skin with freckles and ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a school uniform, he was wearing a dark blue blazer, underneath he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black and blue tie, and straight black trousers and black shoes. Over his back he had brown backpack over his back as he was en route to his new school, this youth's name was Max Tate he had just moved from America, he was originally born in Japan but he had spent half his live in the states since he was 7.

He had recently been accepted into one of the country's prestige academic high schools, he had move back to Japan after his mother and father died. He was going to be living with his cousin while he attend this school for the next 3 years, his parents had passed away at least five years and he had been living in the U.S with friends and his some family members. But he wanted to keep his cousin company and moved here just before the end of summer vacation, and he had then taken an exam to enter the school known as Metal Cross Academy.

Metal Cross High School or Academy was one nation's most high status high school, exclusively elite private school mainly for those students who came from extremely wealthy rich families, or those were scoring highly academics were accepted into this school. Max wasn't from a rich family, but he scored very highly in his academics from his last score and the grades were forwarded to Metal Cross and they offered him a scholarship at the school, these were only given out to youth who they believed to be worthy of them.

This was a fresh start for Max, it was a going to be a new experience for him, but true be told he wasn't as eager to attend this school as he would appear to other people. He was escaping from something from his past back in America, and right now he wasn't interested in making friends, or having too much fun. He just wanted to study hard, help his cousin and to succeed in his academic as not to disappoint the ones responsible who helped gain this opportunity to come to this school.

"Let's see... After I got the bus last time, I kept following this road until I get to the academy... I should make sure that mark of this path so I don't forget" the boy told himself as he looked around the area he's walking

"At the end of this road Metal Cross Academy is just ahead, the place is really big... I wonder what it'll be like attending here... This will be my first time at a school like this" the blonde youth said out loud still wondering what kind of school he was going to be attending

"I'm not even sure about the kind of people I'll meet while attending this school? Who knows, they'll probably just be a bunch of rich people's kids" he said with a faint smile as he continued to walk down the street heading en route to his new school

As Max continued to walk down the long road in the distance was a formation of buildings, the architecture seemed to 19th century Paris like buildings, it seemed like a palace or large mansion. The buildings were a pale lilac, the groups were large with fields, ponds, and gardens, it seemed like some kind of private club or resort, on the grounds there were students, all the males had on the same uniform as the young blonde while the females wore well fitted purple dresses with a skirt down to their calves, this was Metal Cross Academy...

This lovely and sophisticated school was Max's destination, it seemed to be exclusive from the rest of the area as if it was the crowning jewel of this entire place, all the kids seemed to happy and social with each other. They all seemed like ordinary students but they would be completely different from any teens that Max had met in his life, but as they seemed normal a certain group of students stood out. Inside the building looking out a window were six unseen male youths, it appeared that they were looking for someone.

"Why is Gingka-Senpai always late? Hey Tsubasa-san do you know why he's always late?" a male spoke with sweet and baby-like voice as he was asking another male a question

"I'm not really sure Yu-Chan, it's just part of his routine I guess..." another unseen youth responded with a deeper tone in his voice in comparison to baby-like boy's voice

"Of course... After all Gingka does live a fair distant from here, and since he choose to walk to school it makes sense, besides he always makes it from first bell" another voice spoke with sense of coolness in his tone reassuring the younger unknown male

"Kyoya-Senpai is right you guys, in about five minutes Gingka-Senpai's gonna show up at the gate" another younger voice spoke with a pleasant tone with an upbeat hint

"In that case let's just head to the cafeteria, I'm a little hungry" another deep male voice spoke which seemed to go with the previous youth's voice

"Well my friends I guess it's going to be another beautiful day here at Metal Cross... Come on, let's go" the last male voice spoke with a charming manner as they started to work off

Meanwhile back outside the school just as Max was coming up to the academy's gate down another street the sound of running footsteps was heard. A boy dressed in the academy's uniform was speeding down the road, he had long spiky red hair wearing a blue backpack as he sprinted down the road, he had fair skin and was wearing fingerless gloves, he was sweating a bit as it appeared he had been running for quite some time. Just as Max stood in front of the gates examining them he didn't that the running youth was on a collision with him...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**Well I hoped the potential fans of this story enjoyed reading the first chapter of this, I was trying to decide which characters I could use to kinda of reflect the Host Club members. But I've come to decision and I'm happy with it, I'll update with a new chapter tomorrow when I get the chance, next time Max meets Gingka Hagane who instantly becomes falls for the new boy while Max learns of his new friend's 'curricular activity'. Please leave your reviews and I'll get back to this story as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love at first sight, Welcome to the Metal Cross host club, and starting today you are a host! Pt.1**

Max was a little nervous as he started to walk up to the school's gate, he was completely unaware of the youth running towards whose eyes were closed as he carelessly sprinting down towards him. Just as the blonde just hesitated as he placed his hand on the clean metal gates, he looked onwards as he saw the students on the grounds socializing with each other in the beautiful setting. Suddenly the running youth had just opened his eyes wide as he saw Max in front of him, as the boy just heard the youth running towards him.

"Hey! Look out!" he tried to warn Max but it was too late as he crashed into Max as they both fell to his ground with their backpacks and some of their contents falling out as this youth was on top of Max

"Ow... What just happened?" Max asked himself as he held his hand slightly as he realised that he that there was someone on him as he couldn't get up as the first thing that caught his eye was something red

"Sorry about that, I was trying to rush before first bell..." the youth on top of Max said apologising to him as he trailed off as he was faintly blushing as he noticed Max's face while Max looked a little confused

The youth on top of him had dark spiky red hair, very light tan-like skin, he had a small bandage on across his nose, and golden-brown eyes that were now staring deeply at Max. Faint lines of pink blush suddenly appeared across the youth's face as he was just looking at Max, the expression on his face was like he was looking at a familiar face while Max looked at him with a slightly confused and curious expression. Just then the red hair youth snapped out of his trance as he realised that he still on top of Max.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking and I didn't see you..." the red hair youth said as he got off of Max and then extended out his hand to help Max up as the blonde took his hand as he pulled him up

"Don't worry about it... It was an accident after all" Max said showing the youth a smile as he chuckled slightly as he then looked to see the books and papers and their backpacks

"Sorry..." the teen repeated as he knelt down to pick up the Max's stuff as Max then knelt down to help him

"Ah it's okay... Here let me" Max said as he helped him gather their things up as the youth glanced at Max and once again extended his hand out to Max showing a smile

"I've never seen you before, I'm Gingka Hagane, and it's nice to meet you..." the youth said introducing himself to Max who faintly smile as he shook Gingka's hand

"Nice to meet you Gingka... I'm Max Tate" Max said with a smile shaking Gingka's hand as the red hair teen eyes slightly widened after hearing Max's name

"Oh I've heard about you... You're the new student joining the academy, the honour student right?" Gingka stated as Max looked a little shocked that word of his arrival had already reached the school

"Really... I didn't think that me coming here would be such big news?" Max said feeling a little more nervous that his arrival was the talk of the students at the school

"Yeah I guess it is, after all it's every day that an ordinary guy like you attends our school" Gingka said with a slight grin on his face as they gathered up all their stuff with their backpack

"Uh huh... So I take it that you're a student here too?" Max asked Gingka noticing that he was wearing the same uniform as him as Gingka just smiled as he had his hand behind his head

"Yeah, I'm a first year student here, and I take it that you're a first year too?" Gingka asked Max pointing to the school logo's on his blazer which had a small text that read 1st on it

"Oh, well yeah I was still doing my first year..." before Max could finish the sound of a bell rang throughout the area it was coming from the school as Gingka had a shocked expression on his face as he suddenly grabbed Max's hand who looked confused

"Come on, that's the first bell! We've got to get to class before the bell ring ends!" Gingka said as he dashed towards the gate dragging Max along, he then pushed on the gate as it opened as they entered the grounds

Max was helplessly being dragged as Gingka zoomed across the courtyard as most of the students were already inside, Gingka was grinning brightly while Max had a dizzy-like expression on his face as he was being pulled along. The academy had 4 buildings each one was a different division of the school, the building to the east was for the middle school students, the building to the centre where the boys were heading to was building for the high school students, and building to the west had a large library, the dining hall, and studios.

The last building behind the middle building across the large garden was the school's sports hall which was sub-divided with a court for ball sports, a large swimming pool, an exercise facility, and a gymnasium. While the bell rang all the students were making their way to their individual homerooms, the students' homerooms were separated based on their years, the 1st years were on the ground floor in the main building, the 2nd years on the first floor and the 3rd year students on the second floor.

"Haha! We made it just in time!" Gingka said as they finally stopped inside the high school building, as Max was still dizzy as he then snapped out of it, as then examined the inside of the building he was standing in hall

"Wow... This place is incredible?" Max quietly said to himself as he carefully examined the great hall, the interior matched the outside of the building, it was looked like palace as he all the students walking around

"And just before the final bell, well we'd better get to class then huh? Do you know what homeroom you're in?" Gingka asked Max who looked at him and then reached into his backpack and took out a piece of paper

"Well my timetable says that my homeroom is... Ah here its homeroom 1-D" Max said as Gingka smiled at him

"Okay that's down there, I'll take you there" Gingka said with a smile as Max chuckled slightly as Gingka then wrapped his arm around Max's

"Alright then, let's head to your homeroom before you get a detention, you don't wanna get in trouble on the first day right?" Gingka said as they walked off towards their homeroom

"For future references our homeroom is down here, half of the rooms our here and the others are on the opposite sides of the building" the red hair teen explained to the blonde as they walked down a hallway

"Oh thank you Gingka... I wasn't sure if I was going even find my way to my homeroom" he said awkwardly thanking Gingka who just smiled at him, just then they stopped in front of his homeroom door

"Well here we are? This is your homeroom..." the red hair youth said as Max paused for a moment he was still a little nervous about this, his cheeks were a little pink as he embarrassed

"Is something wrong...? Hey are you nervous about going in?" Gingka asked Max who just looked at him with an awkward and nervous expression as Gingka just smiled

"Hey don't worry about anything, you'll blend in just fine with the rest of us?" Gingka said reassuring Max as he then pushed the door opening the door for Max as saw a simple classroom with students socializing with each other

"Okay good luck in there Max, I'll see you around..." Gingka said wishing him good luck as Max smiled faintly as he then entered the classroom as Gingka closed the door behind Max as he headed off to his class

"Hey whose that...?" one female student said with a curious tone in her voice as Max saw his new classmates

"He's really cute, is he a new student?" another girl said just as Max took a seat on a vacant desk

"Oh he must be the scholar student we've heard about?" another girl spoke as others glanced at Max and whispered amongst each other

"Oh he looks really handsome doesn't he?" a girl asked her friends as they blushed nodding in agreement

"That has to be the new kid, I've never seen him before..." another girl asked her friend who nodded in response

"You mean that commoner from a public school who was awarded a scholarship here?" a male voice was heard this time asking of his friends

"Yep that's the one..." another male student stated answering his friend

"He must be really smart to get into our school huh?" a girl said as Max could hear everything they were saying, it just made him feel a little uncomfortable, just then the teacher entered the room

"Good morning class" the teacher was wearing a grey suit, and glasses with clean cut haircut carrying some books under his arm as the class greeted him as he took his seat on the desk the student all took their seats

"Alright everyone, I hope you're all working hard everyday... Remember you are the pride of Metal Cross Academy, so will expect great things from all of you" their homeroom teacher said

"Now I understand that we have a student joining us from America today... Max Tate, would you like to come up here and introduce yourself to the class" he said pointing to Max who then took a deep breath and then got up from his seat and walked up to the top of the desk

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Max Tate, I moved here from New York... I hope to get know you all" the blonde said with a calm and pleasant tone showing his classmates a bright smile as he then slightly bowed before them, suddenly all the girls sighed with joy as hearts were floated above their heads

"Oh wow, I didn't know he was from America?! He's so cute!" a girl suddenly blurted as the rest of the girls agreed with her as Max returned to his seat

Soon after the teacher registered the students the bell rang once again as the first period was about to begin, all the class left the homeroom heading out to their first lesson. Max was on a study period first, he had a lesson later on in the morning, so he decided to take this time to go to find a quiet to work. He casually walked past the students in the hall, they were just socializing with each other, it seemed that they were a lot of students currently on a free period, it seemed like being at the academy was like a place of leisure to them.

Max felt even more out of place, his uniform was kinda of a hand me down, it wasn't as clean and fresh as the other students, after all his cousin had given a second hand uniform she had gotten years ago from a friend. He tried to find a place to work in peace, he tried the library here in the high school building but it yet another social gathering for the students as they weren't working and socializing with their friends. Max decided to head upstairs to see if he could find a place to work on his peace, after that he went to the top floor.

"According to this sign, there's a classroom that's never used here at the end of top floor... That sounds like a quiet place for to work on Dad's prototype" Max said to himself as he was examining a sign on the top floor

* * *

><p><strong>(Max's Thoughts)<strong>

_**How are things with you and Mom Dad...? I still can't believe that it's been nearly five years since you've both been gone, I hope you're both looking down at me from heaven...?**_

_**Mom I still can't thank you enough for all the work you put into helping me get here, you wanted to attend this school for my high schools years, and after going through a lot of hard work, I finally made it here...**_

_**But I'm starting to think that these rich kids only come here to have a good time, there really isn't a quiet place here for me to study, but don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright...**_

* * *

><p>Max kept walking down the hallway, I did see a few classes in session but still a lot of students were just socializing, as he followed the directions from the sign he finally reached the end of the floor, a quiet hallway with a single door at the end, there the symbol which read classroom 3F and under it read abandoned. This looked like the place, Max then placed his ear against the door, and he couldn't really hear anything on the other side, so I just took the handle and slowly opened the door.<p>

Suddenly Max covered his eyes as he was met with bright shining light probably coming from the windows, as a small group of petals fell past the youth as he entered the room closing the door behind him. Suddenly he saw before him a silhouette of people as his eyes widened as he was met with seven young men. One of them was sitting on a chair while the other stood around him, they all had smiles on their faces. The youth who was sitting in the chair had large spiky yellow blonde hair with large spike of hair on the top on his head, and purple eyes and a light skin tone and a muscular figure.

The first youth standing around the blonde stood two boys one appeared to be a taller than the other, they both had the same white spiky hair style with a red patch in their hair, with the shorter youth red on the right and the taller youth's red on the left. They appeared to be brothers as they both had tanned peach skin and golden eyes, the older brother had a more muscular figure than his sibling. Next to them was a tall youth the same height as the elder brother next to him, he had light dark skin silver hair with a clip and bangs that hanged over his golden-brown eyes his built was similar to rest of youths.

Next to him was a rather small boy with pale skin, green eyes and the same hairstyle as the first youth but it was a yellowish orange. Then was another teenage boy with tanned skin, dark green spiky hair with a pony tail, blue eyes and a faint cross scar on his left cheek, he was wearing glasses and a muscular figure. And finally standing next to him was a familiar face, it was Gingka , Max had just noticed Gingka as he didn't understand what was going on as they all showed him smiles each of them held a rose in their hand.

"Welcome to the host club!"the seven youths said in union as Max just gasped faintly as he blinked a couple of times, just then Gingka noticed that it was Max standing before their group

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Well I hoped you liked the new chapter, sorry it a while but it's not easy sharing this computer with everyone, I'll start work on the new chapter later today and hopefully it'll be done tomorrow or Wednesday. In the next chapter Max meets Gingka's friends all members of Metal Cross Host Club, and soon after an accident Max ends up becoming the newest member of the club. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love at first sight, Welcome to the Metal Cross host club, and starting today you are a host! Pt.2**

Max had a shocked and awkward expression on his face, these seven boys in front of him were a host club, the first thing that came to his mind were the kinds of host clubs that were the night-life entertainment clubs that were well known in Japan in which male hosts 'entertain' female guests. The youths facing Max all had slightly confused or curious expressions on their faces as they examined the embarrassed looking Max. Just then Gingka realised it was Max standing before them as a bright smile appeared on his face.

The room was actually a suite comprised of three rooms within its substantial size. The walls of the room were covered with marble-inlay panels of differing shapes and sizes. They were also large windows which you could see the courtyard and the rest of the grounds outside. The ceiling is pink and white, and is adorned with bas-relief scrollwork. The main part which they were currently in was the salon is furnished with red upholstered chairs and couches of varying lengths, accompanied by wooden tables.

"A... Host club...?" Max awkwardly said as he slightly stuttered slightly

_**The Metal Cross Host Club is where some of the school's handsomest boys with too much free time entertain young ladies who also have way too free time on their hands...**_

"Hey Max, it's you! Hey I didn't think I see you this soon!" Gingka said with happiness in his tone as the taller youth with spiky green hair looked at Gingka and then Max

"Oh wow it's a boy..." the blonde boy and younger spiky white haired sibling said in union seeing Max before them instead of a girl, as the youth with glasses examined Gingka's smiling face

"Chris, Ryuto, isn't this young man in your class right?" the youth with the glasses asked the two youths who stated the oblivious as Chris and Ryuto, who then looked at the youth

"Yeah, he's the new transfer student from America I think he said...?" the youth with blonde hair known as Chris answered

"But that's about it really, he introduced himself and that's all, he seemed kinda of shy..." and the younger sibling known as 'Ryuto' with white spiky haired said finishing his friend's sentence

"I see... And Gingka how do you this young man?" the spiky green haired youth asked Gingka who grinned at his friend and then looked at Max

"I actually met him today by the gate after I ran into him, then I helped him find his homeroom Kyoya" Gingka told his friend naming him as 'Kyoya'

Well then, welcome to the Metal Cross host club Mr. Tate" Kyoya said greeting Max who looked awkward and nervous as sweat was slightly running down his face as he felt a flustered

"Oh, you're Max Tate, the honour student who transferred here from the U.S aren't you?" the older sibling with white spiky hair asked Max who was currently trying to open the door behind him but then he paused

"How did you know my name?" Max asked the older youth how he knew his name and then he remembered what Gingka had told him earlier that he was quite the talk of the school

"Well you're what most of the high school's been talking about, it's not every day that an ordinary person like yourself gains entry into our school, you must've worked extremely hard to get into Metal Cross academy" Kyoya stated with cool and pleasant charm in his voice

"Well... Thanks I guess..." Max said still a little awkward when suddenly as youth known as Chris was a now a few feet in front of Max as his face went completely red, as the blonde male in front him smirked at him

"You're very welcome Mr. Tate, your shining example that ordinary people, commoners, anyone without wealth or riches can excel here at our school..." Chris said as Max felt a little uncomfortable

"It must be a little hard for you huh? To be constantly judged and looked at by everyone around here" Chris said further as Max glanced at him slightly as that's how he felt

"Uh... I think I should go..." Max said trying to slip away from Chris but then he felt something go around his neck as he looked to Gingka on the other side to him

"I really didn't expect to ever see here in the host club Max?" Gingka said as had appeared beside the blonde putting his arm around Max's neck making him feel more flustered

"Me too, I never imagined that the American scholar student would be openly gay" Chris said as Max's eyes widened by that statement as he suddenly blushed, but then the silhouette of person appeared in his Max's head they appeared to be a male as he then had a slightly sad expression on his face

"Max... Hey, you don't have to be ashamed or anything, your sexuality is perfectly normal" Gingka said as Max snapped out of his thoughts and then looked at Gingka, just then Chris placed his hand on Max's shoulder

"Gingka's absolutely right, your sexual preferences is your business, and asides almost all of us here is completely bisexual, we cater to the needs of both genders" Chris said showing Max a seductive expression

"So why don't you tell us what kind of guys you're into Max..." Chris asked the youth who had a shocked expression as he felt all the boys' eyes on him as Gingka then slightly stepped away from Max smiling at him

"Wha...?" Max simply said as he suddenly felt his arm being dragged down as he saw the youngest of the boys holding onto his arm showing him a bright and happy expression

"Ah don't be nervous Maxie! You're like a superhero or something!?" the young boy brightly stated to Max nicknaming him 'Maxie' as Max slightly smiled from that comment

"Ah thanks little guy... Hey wait a sec, are you a high school student?" Max asked the young boy who just nodded at him as he gleefully grinned at Max as he then let out of Max and playfully ran back to the silver haired youth who showed his younger friend a faint smile

"So Max, what's your type of guy?" Chris asked Max as Chris then walked over to his friends as he extended his arm out towards them as Max looked confused

"Do you like the strong silent mysterious types like Tsubasa-Senpai here?" he said indicating the silver haired male as 'Tsubasa' who smile faint at Max

"Or the cute child-like types like our Yu here" Chris said gently panting the head the little boy's head naming him as Yu who just smiled brightly at Max

"The mischievous or brotherly types like Ryuto and Ryuga here?" he state as Ryuto winked at Max and his older brother who Chris named 'Ryuga' smiled at Max slightly waving at him

"Or maybe you like the cool type like Kyoya over there" Chris said pointing at Kyoya who smiled at Max

"But perhaps seeing that comfortable with Gingka, perhaps your attracted to the nice guy types" Chris said point over at Gingka who smiled at Max as he blushed a little as Chris then walked over to Max

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me? The charmer, with eyes that see into yours" Chris asked Max as he seductively rubbed Max's chin with his finger as he was inches from Max's face as the boy blushed

"No, no, you've got it all wrong I was just looking a quiet place to work on something?!" Max said as he backed away from Chris unaware of the table behind in which was a large crystal glass sculpture was on

Without realising he had back into the table as it made him lose his footing as he knocked the table, as he turned around everything became as he quickly tried to reach for the crystal glass statue that was falling, his hand had just missed it as it fell to ground with Max falling after it just as it shattered into pieces as the broken crystal pieces flew across the ground. The host club members looked in shock as Gingka went to see if Max was alright as he Max got back to his knees as Gingka placed his arms on Max's shoulders

"Hey are you alright, did you get cut?" Gingka asked Max who just nodded as there were no visible cuts on him

"Oh, your statue... I'm absolutely sorry, it was an accident it just happened and I..." Max was cut off as Gingka placed his hand in front of Max's mouth as he showed him a faint smile

"Hey it's alright... It wasn't intentional" Gingka said reassuring Max just as Kyoya came up to them as he knelt down examining the broken pieces of crystal and then got out a notepad writing something down

"Gingka's right Mr. Tate... It was an accident, but this was antique crystal statue one of 14 statues... Tsubasa how much was this?" Kyoya asked Tsubasa who then got a small pocket PC device

"The crystal sculpture was an original piece that created almost 200 years ago in Kyoto... On their own there exactly worth about 2 million ¥" Tsubasa said in simple but stern tone as Max looked pale with shock

"Two... Million... Yen...? What's that in dollars...?" Max nervously asked as Tsubasa then typed it into to his PC device as he then looked at Max

"That the equivalent to eighteen thousand six hundred fifty-eight American dollars..." Tsubasa answered Max as his expression became even more shocked as he tried to process that amount into his head

"That's a shame... It's been an expensive piece, it won't be easy for someone like you to pay for it?" Kyoya told Max who was still in shock by the price as Kyoya as the sunlight seemed to reflect off his glasses as he stood back up as he then looked over to the older sibling Ryuga

"Well Ryuga, it's your call what should we do with him?" Kyoya asked Max looked worried from that statement as he then looked at the older sibling who had his hand on his chin as he thinking

"Well I suppose he'll have to work to pay back the crystal sculpture, since he's unable to pay for it upfront..." Ryuga said as that was a reasonable deal for Max, he could work to pay off the broken statue

"Say, about he works here as an errand boy for the host club!" Chris suddenly suggested as Max looked even more shocked as Ryuga looked at Chris and then Kyoya who just nodded at him

"That sounds reasonable enough... Very well he'll work here and run errands for the host club until he graduates, or until he's able pay the debt" Kyoya said as Max went pale as all members seemed to be in agreement by that statement

"So it's settled... Max Tate as of today you're the host club's errand boy!" Chris stated as Max was in complete shock as the host members were all around, it was still the first day and now Max was a servant to the high school 'host club'

"I have his timetable up, he has lesson next period, but it looks like it can be changed around" Tsubasa as he had been typing away on his pocket device as Kyoya walked over to him and looked at it

"Alright I'll let the reception known, and will change his timetable... He'll work here until final period" Kyoya added as they were acted as if Max wasn't even in the room, as they were making these decisions for him

"Wha... What just happened?" Max was still unclear as to what just happened in a handful of minutes, in the blink of an eye Max's high school experience had dramatically changed

* * *

><p><strong>(Later on in the day)<strong>

Suddenly everything had changed for Max, in the short time he had arrived at the academy he had ended up becoming the school's infamous host club's errand boy. He would be working at the host club every day until he graduated for the next three years until he paid off the debt, he would run errands, complete tasks for the members while they entertain their clients. It wasn't easy for him, after third period he had an accident and his second hand uniform got ruined, and he had to wear his normal clothing now, he had just returned from the supermarket.

He was asked to pick some things for them, they gave him a list to get some things for the club, he was carrying a large paper bag with some items he had brought from his local supermarket. Since he was on a free period until after lunch he was allowed to leave the grounds. The members of the host club were the sons of some of the most powerful and wealthiest families in the country, and the world, having large businesses and companies all over the globe. He had just returned back to clubhouse were atmosphere had changed.

Max had a slight dumbfounded expression, as the atmosphere was a livelier and enchanting one, there were now female guests in the club all seating around the salon being entertained by the hosts. The girls were sitting in individual groups with one of the hosts, the sound girlish screams of joy, excitingly cheering, fawning over the host members that had requested to spend time with for this lunch period. Max looked around and noticed everyone socializing, eating sweet treats and drinking hot tea or fresh juice.

Just then Max noticed Gingka sitting with some 1st year girls as they were chatting, and being entertained by the red hair youth who had his usual huge grin on his face. He smiled faintly and then look over to group sitting around another table was Chris with some 2nd year girls, one in particular had medium length brunette hair was sitting next to him, she was slightly glancing at Chris and then over at Gingka. Kyoya was standing beside a pair of girls who were sitting by a table drink tea and the siblings were entertaining some girls.

"Um Chris, what's your favourite kind of music?" one of the girls asked Chris with a curious smile as he gave a sincere look as he gently took her hand and smile

"I enjoy all forms of music, especially songs that speak deeply about the heart" he told her as she let out a lovesick sigh smiling at Chris, just then the girl opposite him with the brunette who was sipping tea just put her cup down as she slightly cleared her throat

"Excuse me Christopher... I'd like to ask something that I've heard this morning?" she said in a referring to Chris by his full name as she had smile on her face as he looked at her

"I've heard that the host club's is keeping a little dog without a pedigree...?" she said as he looked a little confused and then realised that she was referring to Max as he chuckled slightly

"Well I wouldn't really call him that princess scarlet..." Chris and girl known as 'princess scarlet' looked behind them to see Gingka standing there with a bright smile

"Oh good afternoon Gingka, you're looking as handsome as ever" she said making him blushing faintly

"You're too kind princess... But yeah, Max is sort of the club's errand boy, he 's just doing a few odd jobs and running some errands for us is all" Gingka told the girl known as scarlet, just then Gingka noticed Max standing by the clubroom's door

"Speak of the devil... Hey Max, there you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long" Gingka said with a happy tone in his voice as he ran over to Max once again wrapping his arm around Max's neck

"Yeah, sorry about that Gingka... But I had to go all over the place to get the things you all wanted... And I had quickly stop home and change my clothes after uniform got ruined" Max explained as Gingka's face was pressed against Max making him blush a little

"Ah it's okay Max, I was kidding earlier, as long as you made it back safely that's all that matters" Gingka told Max with a bright grin while the blonde looked a looked a little irritated

"Hey don't worry about this..." Gingka tone had become a little serious, as Max had a slightly surprised expression as Gingka expression matched his current tone as he looked at Max

"Not all the work you'll be doing for the club with degrading and simple errands... And before you know it you'll out of this in no time, so for time being just try and make the best of it and enjoy yourself" Gingka told Max who looked at the youth as a sudden grin appeared across his face

"Besides you've a good friend in yours truly Max, I'll make sure that club treats you fair kay" the red hair teen told Max who blushed faintly and smiled brightly at Max as Gingka looked at little confused but then returned the smile to Max, this was first time he had actually seen a bright smile on Max's face

"Hey there little kitten, thanks for running that errand for me!" Chris called over to Max as he and Gingka looked to him as Max walked to his table, the young woman scarlet examined Max before taking up her cup with her eyes closed ignoring the boy walking over to them

"Little kitten...? Very funny, anyway here you go, I everything you asked for and it wasn't easy to find at my supermarket..." Max told the boy who just smiled at Max who extended the bad he was carrying to Chris who began to look through the bag as then had a confused look on pulled

"Hey what kind of coffee is this...? I've never seen his brand before..." Chris asked examining the canister which read Nescafe coffee as the girl on his right side and two opposite to him all looked curious

"Whaddya mean, it's just instant coffee is all..." Max told Chris as the girls around them didn't understand that

"Instant coffee, what's that?" one of the girls asked Max as he gave her a slight 'are you serious' look

"You know instant coffee... Its coffee that's already been made and then freeze-dried, you just add hot water" Max explained as there were now at least 6 girls standing around them

"Oh I didn't even there was a such thing, that sounds really intelligent... They freeze dry fresh coffee and then sell it like this instead of selling fresh or ground coffee beans" one of the girls stated

"Yes, it's quite a clever method that the general middle class and low class use, instant food, instant beverages that need simply be heated or add water" Kyoya said as he was standing among the gathered group

"Hey, it's much cheaper than what we spend of fresh coffee beans, it's only 250 yen per can" Gingka said as he was now standing next to Max everyone had curious expressions on their faces focusing on the instant coffee

"Well if you guys want me to go back and get coffee beans that's alright, those are a little more pricy but..." Max was cut off as someone took the can from him as they turned to see Ryuga holding the Nescafe can

"Hey I remember drinking when I was travelling... This is okay for us, you really can't taste the difference you know, but if you ladies and you guys are a little nervous about trying this, I can try in front of all of you" Ryuga simply said as the girls looked either shocked or curious

"Hey hold on Ryuga-Senpai, I wanna try that instant coffee too!" Chris said as he suddenly flipped over his seat following after Ryuga with girls except for Scarlet following them

"I wanna see if taste any different that fresh coffee, wanna make it for me Max?" Gingka said as Max gasped with slight embarrassed as he chuckled before joining the others who had gone to try the coffee

"Oh Chris, Ryuga, and now Gingka... You three are taking the joke a little too far" Max paused as he saw the young woman known as Scarlet who had just finished her tea as he looked at her

"Your rich pallets won't be again to stomach something as a distasteful and cheap as that... You don't have to drink it just because the little dog brought it" she said with arrogance in her voice as Max glanced at her being a little offended from her comment

"Oh my, excuse me... I was talking to myself, I didn't realise that the boys had left" she said showing a Max a slight smug expression as Max's eye twitched slightly with annoyance

"Hey Max, get over here! You're the instant coffee expert here!" Gingka jokingly called over to Max who then sighed as he then walked over to the large table most of the girls, Ryuga, Gingka and Chris had gathered

About six girls, Gingka and Chris had gathered round the table which Ryuga and Max were standing behind, the table was set with teacups, some teaspoons, a teapot of hot water, a silver bowl with sugar cubes and a glass jug with fresh milk. They all looked like spectators watching a circus show or something, as Max felt awkward as he opened the can using a spoon to simply scoop out spoonfuls of the coffee powder-like substance put one teaspoon of the coffee powder into the cups asking putting a single cube in the cups for people who wanted sugar.

Then one by one he poured some hot water from the pot into each of the cups rehydrating the coffee to its original state as all the cups were filled with coffee as everyone took one. The girls were a little nervous to try this 'commoner's coffee' while Gingka and Chris were eager to try it, while Max looked more irritated, then all eyes were on Ryuga who was already drinking from his cup. Immediately after Gingka and Chris drank from their cups as the girls waited for their reaction, Ryuga was the first to finish as he sighed.

"This was really good... Great job Max, I think this will be less expensive and just as good as the coffee we usually get" Ryuga said patting Max over his head like he was a little kid making the blonde blush

"You were right Ryuga, it taste just the same... This is pretty good huh?" Chris stated with a bright smile which made the girls blush as they then looked at Gingka who was holding his cup in front of Max

"Can I get another cup of this Max?" Gingka asked Max who looked confused but then took the cup and repeated the same action pouring another fresh cup for Gingka

"You ladies should try it, this really does taste just same... It's a little different but it's still good" Gingka told the girls as they all looked around at each other, just then a girl with short red hair took a sip from her cup as all eyes were on her, after taking a sip she smiled faintly

"They right, this instant coffee does taste exactly like our fresh coffee, it not as rich but it still nice" she said as she continued to drink the hot beverage as the rest of girls all proceeded to drink their coffee

It seemed to be going well with all the girls who had gathered to try the instant coffee, they all seemed to like the drink, it was half the richness of the fresh coffee they usually drank so it wasn't as a strong with the natural coffee flavour. Max smiled faintly as he was glad that his fellow classmates were enjoying the drink, he hadn't realised that a few girls were giving Max a look of attraction. Kyoya had noticed this as he then signalled Max to come over to him as he left the group and walked over to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the rest of the host members, Ryuga's little brother was flirting with girls seating with him, Kyoya was examining everything around the room. Just then the tall boy with silver hair known as Tsubasa had just entered the clubroom carrying the young boy referred to as Yu on his back who was half awake, they were greeted by some girls as Tsubasa placed Yu beside one girl and took the seat opposite to him as Yu sat up properly rubbing his eyes slightly as showed the girl as slight goofy smile.<p>

"Sorry for running late ladies... I was waiting for Tsubasa-San to finish his kendo practice and I fell asleep, and I'm still not completely awake" Yu told the girls seating around them as they all looked at him

"SO CUTE!" all the girls at their table said in union as they couldn't contain themselves by how cute Yu was while Tsubasa smiled while remaining silent

"He's so adorable, I can't stand it!" one of the fan girls stated with joy in her voice

"Is that little kid really a 2nd year student like you Senpai...? It's hard to believe that he's 14?" Max stated as Kyoya smiled as he then slightly straightened his glasses

"Yu-Chan may seem a little childish, but he's quite the prodigy, and despite being only 11 he excelled in middle school and skipped the last two grades and started into high school last year..." Kyoya explained to Max

"So he started as a first year student when he was 10? Wow that's really impressive..." Max said as Kyoya nodded slightly as he then looked at Tsubasa

"Yu's childish nature... And Tsubasa's strong silent disposition... Chris's tough guy/prince-like personality, Gingka's nice guy charm... Those are just some examples that our members use their individual characteristic to appeal the potential and various desires of our customers" Kyoya explained to Max

"And for future knowledge you should that Ryuga is our club's president while I'm the vice-president... Also you should know that Chris is one of our top hosts around here, with a request rates are all 70%, on a daily basis, and the rest of us having a 65% request. Also we do packages and combinations and special request with our members for our clientele" the green spiky haired teen added

"So in order for you to pay us for the debt, you were going to work for us as our errand boy until you graduated... But I noticed something about you, Chris and Gingka and some of our ladies here noticed it too" the intelligent green haired youth told Max who had a curious look on his face

"You're a handsome young man Max, and I'm going to suggest something to the others regarding how you pay back your debt" Kyoya said as Max looked more confused as Kyoya then snapped his fingers, just then Ryuto and Chris appeared beside Max each of them with their arms wrapped around Max's arm as they lifted him of his feet

"Hey what the!" Max didn't know what going on Ryuto and Christ dashed to door at the far east area of the salon as they headed through it as Max had no idea was what happening

"Hey Kyoya, why are my brother and Chris taking Max to our changing room?" Ryuga asked Kyoya as he and Gingka had walked over to Kyoya, all the girls had returned to their tables

"Yeah what's going on Kyoya?" Gingka also asked Kyoya who just smiled as he had been writing in his notepad this whole time as he just looked over at the door

"I understand... You saw it too huh Kyoya? Alright then... In fact case call our hair stylist to do something about that messy part in the front cover some on his eyes and the split ends" Ryuga asked as Kyoya had already taken out his phone as he began to call a number

In room which Chris and Ryuto had taken Max into was the club's changing room where they would change into costumes and outfits depending on themes and events that the club held. Behind the changing curtains was Max standing before Chris and Ryuto were both holding a fresh brand new uniform for Max who looked confused as the two youths smirked at him as he had an uneasy expression on his face. They then started to approach him as backed away from them slightly as they had just grinned at him.

"Here, change into this uniform!" Chris and Ryuto said in union while Max looked confused

"What, why?!" he asked as they looked like they were about to pounce him as the two crouched their legs

"Don't ask just do it!" They said in union once again as jumped as the sound of scuffle was heard from inside the curtain along with the boys giggling and Max screaming slightly

"Come on just change already?!" Ryuto voice was heard as Max's green and orange jumper and flown off into the air in the curtain area as he laughed

"Hey knock it off already, let me go!" Max said with protest and annoyance

"Do you need our help getting undressed?" Chris asked Max who gasped as his orange trousers went flying this time as Max gasped when suddenly Ryuto was pushed out of curtain area

"Hell no! I can dress myself I just need a little privacy okay! So just get out!" Max shouted as Christ then came flying out of the curtain as he and Ryuto were seating on the floor as they looked at each other and then over to the curtain where Max was getting changed in private as they then grinned at each other

In the curtain area Max had become silent as he waited for sound of the boys leaving the room, he then just sighed as he looked at the uniform in his hand. Then he suddenly put his hand over his back as if they was something there on his back, his expression looked more depressed as he slowly pulled off his shirt. He stood there in only his green boxers he took a deep breath as he proceeded to put on the uniform that Ryuto and Chris had left for him. And on his back were some faint bruising and cuts as he had been beaten or attacked...

"I don't want anyone to see them... Please don't let anyone see them... Kai..." Max simply said to himself as he started to put on the white sleeved shirt as he began to button it up

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**Longest chapter so far for this story, this chapter is divided into three parts based on the first episode of Ouran with a twist. I enjoyed writing this chapter but it took me all day to finish, I'll started on chapter 4 tomorrow and it should be done by the afternoon, you'll see the similarities between this and the Ouran anime. In the next chapter Max is offered a new method to pay off his debt to the host club which works much better for him as Max experiences his first day as a host club member. Please leave your reviews on the story so far and I'll update soon...**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love at first sight, Welcome to the Metal Cross host club, and starting today you are a host! Pt.3**

About half an hour later, only the host members were left in the club as the clients had gone off to lunch, they would be returning after that to entertained by the club. All the members were in the changing as they had been waiting for Max to come to see how he looked, after he got dressed a stylist came and did a quick trim fixing Max's messy hair. The seven host members were waiting outside the curtain for Max to come out, by a table Yu was eating a strawberry cake, he had a content and sheepish expression on his face.

"Come on aren't you done yet Max?" Gingka asked Max who was still on the other side of the curtains, just he pulled the curtain open, standing there was Max fully dressed in fresh uniform, his hair was styled neatly revealing more of his face

"Um... Are you guys sure it's for me to have this uniform?" he asked the boys in front as the setting around him seemingly lighted up around as boys were shocked by how he looked now

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Chris and Ryuto said at the same time while Gingka blushed slightly, the others smiled at slight change to his appearance as Ryuga looked at Kyoya who nodded

"You clean up well Max... All you needed was a fresh uniform and trim" Ryuga told Max who smiled slightly from that comment while Kyoya looked at him and then got out his notepad

"Yes he's handsome, it should be child's play for him to draw in some our customers..." Kyoya stated as Max glanced at them as the rest of club members except Ryuga looked at Kyoya after hearing his comment

"Exactly, as of right now the errand boy is now an official member of the host club!" Ryuga proclaimed as the blonde's eyes widen with slight shock after hearing that statement

"What? A member..." Max was still confused by what the oldest host had told him as he just pointed at Max

"Each of us well train you on how to be a host, and if your able to get 100 customers to request by the end of the year, we completely forget about your 2 million yen debt to us" Ryuga told Max who gasped slightly

"Really? So how I have to do is entertain 100 girls and I won't have to pay you guys back?" Max asked them as Ryuga nodded in response to his question as he walked up to Max and then patted his head

"It shouldn't be a challenge for someone with your natural abilities..." Ryuga told the youth showing him a smile as he paused for a moment and then returned the smile to Ryuga

"We've already announced it to our clients and you start this period, and after school... We've changed your timetable so it's the same as Ryuto, Chris and Gingka's..." Kyoya added as he showed Max a faint smile

"Well then we'd better get out, the ladies will be return in a few moments..." Chris said as Max paused as the host members began to head out back to the salon, just then Gingka took Max's hand

* * *

><p><strong>(Max's Thoughts)<strong>

_I couldn't believe what was happening now, from their errand boy and now a host member... I would now be host and entertain the girls here, and if get 100 customers to request me, they'll forget about the 2 million yen debt for that statue I broke earlier._

_I guess it would be okay for now, at least I would be a servant boy to a bunch of rich guys, but will I be able to do...? As soon I walked into the salon it was already packed with girls already, Ryuga told me that three girls had already requested me._

_I sat down with them and they were just staring at me, it made me feel a little uncomfortable but they were all really cute, but what could I do to win them over. As I was thinking about what to say to them as they sat there they began to ask me questions._

"So tell me Max, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" one of the girls asked Max as he had a slight awkward expression on his face

"I'm curious... What kind of products do you use on your skin?" another girl asked him as he was still thinking of what to say, all he had to was win these girls and get 100 of them to request him

"Oh she's right... It looks so pretty" another girl asked as Max had the classic sweatdrop on his face

"Well thank you very much, I like the way you ladies styled your hair and your skin, it looks really lovely" Max told the girls showing them a bright smile which made the girls blush faint lines of pink

"As for my skin I don't really use any products on it" Max told them as he began a conversation with them

"And to your question Lila, I've got a couple of hobbies... I play sports from basketball, swimming, soccer, and track running to all kinds of things" he told them as they started to imagine Max wearing a series of uniforms depending on the sport

"Oh wow, you sound like quite the athlete Max..." the girl sitting opposite to Max as he showed her a huge grin getting a little proud from that comment, unknown to him Chris and Gingka were watching him

"You're parents must be really proud of you, after all you've must worked really hard to get into Metal Cross" the girl to his right said as Max's bright expression and changed to saddened one

"Is something wrong Max?" she asked him as he looked at her and then the other girls looked a little worried

Max then began to tell the sad story of what happened to his parents, about five years after they dropped Max to elementary school, they were driving on their way to work and were caught in a violent traffic accident. The car was crushed in the crash, his father died on his way to hospital, and his mother in surgery, the doctors tried everything but it was to no avail. The young Max hadn't learned of his parents until after school, it came a shock to him as a child to lose both his parents at such a young age.

"I see... Your parents were in an accident and passed away five years ago..." the girl sitting to the left on him summarised after hearing Max's story as the other girls, the host members who were listening

"It must've been really lonely for you growing up..." the girl opposite to him told Max as he showed her a faint smile as they looked at him

"I've had a hard childhood but I always had my friends, and my cousin there to support me and help me through it... And even if they gone my parents will always be with me" Max spoke in a sincere manner

"Through my memories of the time I spent with them, the lessons I learned from them... All these helped me become the person I am today" he said showing them a smile that lit up the area making the girls blush and look at him with a expression of wonder and love

"But aside from that this will be a new chapter in my life, and I hope to get to know ladies better over the next three years" Max told the girls as blushed even brightly

"Wow... Dreamy" the girls said in union before looking a little embarrassed as they showed Max goofy smiles

"So Max is it okay... Um... If tomorrow we request to sit with again" the girl opposite to him reluctantly asked Max as the other two girls nodded in union as they two wanted to sit with Max again

"Um sure, yeah... That would be really appreciate that ladies, I'd love to speak with you all" Max said which made the girls started making high pitched squeals of joy with the host members watching looked a little shocked

"Whoa that's impressive..." Ryuto and Chris said in union as they, Ryuga, Gingka, and Kyoya had been watching everything happened at Max's table, their expressions was a combinations of being impressed and shocked

"I don't get it why is he so popular?" Chris wondered at how good Max was on his first day with Kyoya just smiled as he marked something in his note pad

"He's a natural... I didn't think it would be hard for him, no training needed at all" Kyoya simply stated as the host members with him nodded in union with agreement

"What we've seen so far about him is just shyness, I'm sure once he gets a little more comfortable around everyone, will see the real Max" Kyoya said as they Gingka, Ryuto and Chris looked at him and then back at Max

"Ahem... Have you forgotten about me Christopher?" Chris turned back to see Scarlet who was sitting next to him as he was meant to be entertaining her as he properly sat down now giving her his full attention while the rest of the host members returned to their clients

"Oh, my apologises princess... It's just that were all concerned about our new member, but I guess it doesn't matter since he's such a natural" Chris told the girl who just showed him a faint smirk

"I can see that, you've all been keeping an eye on him haven't you... You especially Gingka" she said looking over at Gingka who was still standing there watching Max as he then snapped out of his trance

"Yeah... Well he's new to being a host and he'll be able to learn from us and on the job on how to be gentlemen like us... But I think he's learned that a while ago" Gingka said blushing faintly

"Actually why don't I properly introduce you... Hey Max, can you come here for a sec?" Gingka asked calling Max over from his table as he nodded left his table and headed over to them

"What's up Gingka, Chris...?" Max asked as he stood before Chris and Gingka and their group

"We'd like you to meet someone... This is a regular customer of myself and Ryuga-Senpai's, this is princess Scarlet Rayling" Chris said as Max glanced at the girl

_It's that girl from earlier... _Max thought to himself remembering Scarlet from earlier as he then just showed her a bright smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss..." Max said with bright expression and a huge grin as Gingka and Chris gasped, suddenly without warning Max was pulled into a hug between Chris and Gingka

"That was so amazing Max, you were absolutely cute!" Gingka said with high pitched tone with a gleeful expression as he and Chris were suffocating Max as his voice being muffled

"You're such a natural that was such a cute greeting!" Chris said as Max tried to escape from the boys hug as he looked around from someone to help while Ryuga and Ryuto laughed at what they were witnessing, just then he saw Tsubasa and Yu sitting by a nearby table

"Tsubasa! Senpai! Help me!" Max called out to Tsubasa whose plain expression suddenly became serious, just then in a blink of an eye Tsubasa appeared lifting him up in the air holding the younger boy in his arms he gasped slightly as Gingka and Chris looked confused

"Tsubasa-Senpai...?" Chris broke the silence as the boys looked confused and some girl clients were blushing

"Hey Tsubasa, its okay... You didn't have to go that far, he wasn't in any danger" Gingka said as Tsubasa then put Max back down and let go of him as Max was blushing slightly

"Uh thanks Tsubasa-Senpai..." Max awkwardly thanked the older host member who nodded slightly as he turned back and returned to his seat with Yu and their clients

"Come on Max, let me go another hug?" Gingka asked Max putting both his arms around Max's neck

"Ah I don't think a need another death huh Gingka..." Max told Gingka as Chris and he was smiling at Max, while Scarlet had an expression of jealously on her face as she glared at Max

* * *

><p>A few minutes later without being seen dressed in the girls uniform a female student was in the club's changing room, they were looking around for something and then came across Max's stuff. His neatly folded clothes and his backpack, they then grabbed the bag and then went to the window in the room. The young women was now standing in a hallway as she went to the window and saw the pond outside, then the sound of window being opened was heard which was then followed a loud splashing sound.<p>

At the exact same time Max was returning from the bathroom on his way back to the host club to start his next shift, before he would start he wanted to get something from his backpack. But when he went to the changing room his bag was gone, he was a little panicked as a precious item that his parents had left was inside, he carried it with him almost everywhere. He had carefully looked around the large room to see if had misplaced it but there was no sign of it, he was slowly pacing around the room wondering where it was.

"Where did my bag go...?" Max said to himself wondering where his backpack had gone, as he walked past a window in the changing, he glanced out their slightly and then he suddenly saw something

"Huh? Are you kidding me?! How did that happen?" Max asked himself as what he saw out the window down in the pond was his backpack floating in the water, with some of his books and papers scattered across the waters

"I didn't think they were even bullies at this school..." Max told himself as it was oblivious that someone had done thrown his bag out the window as then sighed

"I guess bullies are everywhere no matter where you go..." he said as he then took a deep breath before headed out to go and retrieve his backpack in the fountain

Max was now running down the hallway from the club room on his way to his collect his bag from the pond, he wondered who could've done that to his bag and why. Was it because he wasn't rich like the other students, was his difference the reason he was suddenly be targeted, but he could worry about that now as he was interested to getting the item from his parents that was his bag. As he continued to run down the hallway it look as if time had slowed down as he crossed paths with that girl 'Scarlet' as he noticed her.

"Oh... It's you again..." she simply said as Max stopped as he was now standing a few feet away from here he was slightly looking back as their standing back-to-back from to each other

"I bet you love having Gingka and Chris, and the rest of the host club fawning over you... Making you over and letting feel like you're part of our world..." she said with arrogance in her tone

"But it's unless... No matter how much you think they care about you, you're always going to be second class citizen..." she said as she chuckled slightly before walking away while Max just stood there

Max's expression had become a slightly depressed one as he stood there in the hall looking out the window, but then he just shook his head and continued en route to head outside to the pond. A few moments later as he was now on the ground floor Gingka saw Max running somewhere but he didn't see him, so he then proceeded to follow Max outside. Finally outside Max then ran across the courtyard going towards the pond, once there he took off his shoes, rolled up his trousers legs and sleeves and step into the pond to collect his things.

"I'm starting to think that girl might've been the one who threw my bag in the pond... But I can't worry about that right now, I've got to get my wallet or else I won't have any money let..." Max said to himself as he was searching the waters for his wallet

"Luckily Mom and Dad's prototype was safe inside its case from the water..." Max said as on the edge of the pond he had fished out most of his things even though they were soaked in water, just then he heard footsteps

"Hey Max! You know you'll get in trouble with the others for skipping out on the club like that..." Max turned to see Gingka standing besides his wet things as he noticed them

"Why is your bag all wet?" Gingka asked his classmate as Max paused and looked over at Gingka

"Oh, it's no big deal Gingka, I got it" Max told him as he continued to look for his wallet, just then Gingka undid his shoes and rolled his trousers and sleeves up and entered the pond with Max as helped him search for his wallet

"Hey, you don't have to do that, you'll get wet Gingka... It's fine" Max told Gingka who just ignored him and then showed him a sincere smile as he searched the pond while Max stared at the boy

"Ah a little water never hurt anyone... Besides I don't mind helping you search Max" Gingka told him as Max just seemed to stare at Gingka, his expression looked as if he was daydreaming

"Oh, here we go! This whatcha your looking for?" Gingka said as his holding a green and black leather wallet in his hand while Max was still staring at Gingka who began to walk over to him as he waved the wallet in front of Max

"What's the matter you're staring into space...?" Gingka asked the boy in front of him a little confused by Max's expression as he then suddenly grinned at Max

"Oh, I get it... Your falling for me aren't you huh?" Gingka asked as Max's face blushed slightly as he gasped as he quickly took his wallet from Gingka as he was a little embarrassed

"Yeah right, very funny Gingka..." Max told him as he showed in a smile as Gingka smiled back but then his face had a serious and confused expression as he looked at Max

"How did your bag end up in the pond...? Wasn't it in the changing room?" the red hair teen asked Max who paused wondering what to say, unaware that from a window Scarlet had been watching the boys

"Well... Uh... I guess I accidently dropped it out the window..." the scene had changed back to the host club as Max was explaining what had happened earlier to his backpack to Scarlet was sitting opposite to him, as soon as he and Gingka returned to the club she had requested Max of all people

"Oh really, that must've been terrible... I can't imagine what I would do if my bag had fallen into the pond" she said with her fake smile and arrogant expression as Max felt a little awkward

"_Why did she request me, when it's obvious that she doesn't like me?" _Max wondered why Scarlet had requested him as she been nothing but rude and hostile towards Max

"And you actually made Gingka search that dirty old pond with you... Simply amazing" she said sarcastically with her last words as he looked at her with slight annoyance

"You do realise that he's a blueblood and not a commoner like you right, the only reason that he's paying attention to you is because he your just some poor person whose being taught how to be a gentlemen" she said as Max started to realise something

"He'll never truly care about you like he does for a person like me, the same with my Chris, Ryuga and the rest of the club, your just a servant to them..." she told him as Max paused after hearing her insults

"Your Chris...? Hmph" the blonde boy simply stated as Scarlet glanced at him not understanding the look on Max's face as he faintly glared at her realising why she was giving him a hard time

"Now I understand... You're... You're jealous of me aren't you?" Max told her as the girl's eyes widened with shock and disbelief by Max's frankness as she then glared at Max, suddenly in temper tantrum she tips over their table causing Max to fall on to Scarlet as the cups and vase fall on the ground shattering, suddenly the jealous girl cries out getting everyone attention

"NO! Max leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" she suddenly declared as all the guest and hosts eyes were on them as Max looked so shocked by what she said, just then someone poured water over them

"Wha...?" Scarlet looked up to see Ryuto and Gingka standing over them as Max slightly looked up at them

"Why did you do that..." Scarlet was cut off as Ryuto and Gingka each grabbed Max's shoulder helping him up while she looked confused just then Chris with Ryuga standing slightly behind him as Chris knelt down helping the girl up to her feet as she put on a sad look on her face

"Chris, Ryuga, please do something, Max just attacked me" Scarlet pleaded with Chris and Ryuga as Max couldn't believe what she was saying as Gingka looked angry as he was about to say in defence of Max but then Ryuga just looked at him as a way of telling not to say anything

"I'm disappointed in you princess... You were the one who threw his bag into the pond, and he just wrongly accused him as a means to try and get him in trouble" Ryuga announced as Scarlet looked confused

"You don't know that, do you have any proof? Why would I wanna do that?!" she said trying to protest her false innocence but no one was buying it as some of them had witnessed her actions at the table

"Chris, you believe me don't you, that commoner attacked me" she said as Chris faintly smiled as gently placed his hand on her cheek but then he sighed before leaving her side and walked over to Max and the others, as he then took Max's hand who looked confused

"Are you okay Max, you weren't hurt were you?" Chris asked Max who blushed slightly while Scarlet looked completely shocked as she then looked around and then at Ryuga

"It's a shame because you're such a beautiful young woman, but you lack the proper class and manners to be in our club" Ryuga told the girl who couldn't believe what was happening

"Why... But him over me?!" she asked with such anger as she then couldn't take the embarrassment as he looked like she was about to cry as she ran out of the host club

"You idiots!" she cried out slamming the door behind her as the atmosphere in the club was a little awkward as Ryuga then looked at Kyoya nodded understanding as he then got all the clients attention

"Alright everyone, the issue has been dealt with... Please return to your seats" Kyoya politely asked their guest who complied to his request as Ryuga approached Max and the others

"Are you alright Max?" Ryuga asked the boy who nodded slightly in response as Ryuga showed him and then looked at the mess that was caused earlier as then returned his view to Max

"Oh I'm sorry about that... I should've been more careful around her" Max said apologising for what happened

"Don't worry about it... But you know you'll still have to face some form of penance... Will just add it to your quota, instead of 100 clients, you'll have to get 200 to request you!" Kyoya stated Max looked shocked and then he sighed slightly as means of agreeing to that punishment

"We've got high hopes for you rookie... Kyoya let's get him changed into a new uniform" Ryuga asked as Kyoya just nodded while Max looked a little confused, after that Max had headed back to changing room

The club was closed a little early after what had happened, they apologised to their clients for having to close early, and that they would open tomorrow. Back was getting changed back into his normal clothes, his wet uniform was put away in a basket for cleaning and the new one was packed in a bag for him to take home. Max was a little shocked that the host club defended him instead taking Scarlet's side, he didn't expect them to take his side and easily see through her lie, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Max, are you okay in there?" Max looked back at the curtain as he heard Gingka's voice on the other side without warning Gingka pulled back to curtain and he saw Max's shirtless body, Max expression had become a feared one as Gingka eyes widened as he saw the faint injuries on his back

"Max..." Gingka just paused as Max quickly put his shirt back on as he looked away from the youth who looked a little worried as Gingka slowly started to approach him as Max got his clothes back on

"What happened...?" Gingka asked the boy who remained silent as he then picked his bag and got his backpack on his back as it had been dried from earlier, as he walked passed Gingka who then grabbed his arm

"Hey, hey, hey, stop Max what happened to you?!" Gingka slightly shouted as Max wasn't answering him as he slowly looked at the red haired youth who gasped as he the boy's sad face

"It doesn't matter Gingka... Please don't tell anyone about that, please Gingka" Max pleaded as Gingka looked worried as he then looked at the boy's eyes they showed sadness, as Gingka then nodded

"Okay... I won't tell anyone about that? But please tell me what happened to you... Please" Gingka asked Max who just sighed as he looked at Gingka and then showed him a faint smile

"It's not the kind of thing I'd like to talk about here Gingka... Another time maybe, but not now ok" the blonde told Gingka who then gently placed his hand on Max's face who paused slightly

"Please do tell me Max... Were friends after all, and besides you're part of our family here at the club now" Gingka told Max who blushed a little as he then smiled at him and then Max gently kissed Gingka on the cheek

"Thank you Gingka..." Max said smiling at him as Gingka's face lit up a bright red as Max then turned around as he headed out of the changing room but then he looked at Gingka

"I'll see you tomorrow Gingka, I gotta say being host and being fussed over by all those girls is gonna fun..." Max told him as Gingka he was still blushing as he looked at a little shocked as Max smiled at him and then left the room as Gingka remained there

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, thanks for uniform!" Max said thanking the others who were in the salon as Max rushed out of the club room as they waved him off

"See you tomorrow Maxie!" Yu gleefully shouted waving off at Max as Tsubasa plainly waved

"Make sure to get in on time tomorrow Max" Kyoya told the boy nodded as he opened the door

"Goodbye Max!" Chris, Ryuto and Ryuga said in union as Max then left the clubroom as they then looked at the changing room doors as they opened with walking out as he still blushing

"Hey Gingky what's wrong, why's your face all red?" Yu asked he noticed Gingka's face while Chris, Kyoya and the siblings were smirking at Gingka who looked confused as his blushing had gone down a bit

"Now I could be wrong but did something happen in there... Do I detect the blossoming of a romance Gingka?" Kyoya asked his friend who looked even more embarrassed

"Oh yeah, but you might have some competition there Gingka" Chris and Ryuto stated making Gingka glare at them as they started an argument while Ryuga came up to Kyoya as glanced at the document on his notepad, it was the school's file on Max with a photo of him and his information

"So whaddya think Kyoya... What do you make this kid?" Ryuga asked Kyoya who glanced at him and then looked at the others who were arguing while Yu and Tsubasa watched them argue

"Max Tate will make a fine addition to the host club... It'll be interesting to see how things turn out now..." Kyoya told his friend with a smile as Ryuga smiled as well

The sun was half way setting over Metal Cross Academy as the day was coming to an end, but tomorrow is other day for host club as Max begins a new adventure, as the youth was running down the road heading home as then stopped and looked back at the large academy facility and then smile as he stood before running back down the road. At the same time Gingka was now looking out the window from club watching the sunset as he smiled faintly before slightly touch his cheek were Max kissed him as he then smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**Gonna take a break from this a story for now, wait for the reviews to go up a bit, I'll update this story at the end of October while I work on my fanfics for the next month or until I get some more reviews. In the next chapter Max gets more adjusted into life at Metal Cross and the host club while Gingka's feelings for Max start to grow more and more as each did they spend together. Please leave your reviews for this story and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
